


Perfect Plan

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Isaka has a plan to win the Battle Fight.





	

To win the Battle Fight, Isaka had decided, he had to cheat. Rules were rules, but he was not one to worry about such trivial things.

He had lost the Battle Fight the first time out, but he wouldn't lose the second. His plans were sound; examine the Rider System the humans were using, and use or create his own human champion. Creating his own champion might be easier in the long run; a controlled Rider would try to rebel against his control, a newcomer might not. Besides, the second-strongest Ace, the Spider, was out there. Waiting to be captured. Waiting for a Rider.

A new Rider that could be anywhere. Isaka examined the humans around him. While his appearance was human, a human male to help him fit in with them, he felt no kinship to these beings that shouldn't even really exist. The fact that he was going to use one of their own to help win the Battle Fight and cause the destruction of humankind was ironic.

But then again, a Human had no chance to be the victor of the Battle Fight. Once his champion won, the champion could be discarded, left to die with the rest of its kind.

It was a perfect plan. He'd found and was using the scientists to do his bidding, he'd shortly secure the two existing Riders, and then everything would go along. Smoothly, he hoped. Assuming he hadn't picked up any dunces or anybody stronger-willed than he thought. Disposing of them would be... inconvenient.

At least those they tested would be easier to deal with. Their memories could be easily wiped, those who existed as possible Riders. A few hours or a day out of their lives, what did it matter?

It didn't matter, not that these beings knew it. To live, to die, that wasn't important to Isaka.


End file.
